Never leave me
by Oliviasvuelliot
Summary: What if things went a little differently in zugzwang and Maeve had lived?
1. Chapter 1

**Authors note: I know I usually don't stick with stories I always start then and never finish but I really want to finish this one.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing **

**Rated M for later scenes. **

**Plot/Summary: Set at the end of zugzwang, what if Maeve had been shot but was still alive? For now...**

(Spencer's POV)

This day had been hell. And it could only get worse. How would I ever get out of this situation. I not only had to save myself but I had to make sure Maeve got out alive as well. I couldn't bare to live if this was going to be the only time we saw each other, the only time we spoke face to face, I couldn't let that happen. Mae looked so terrified, I could tell she was fighting tears. But so was I. Diane was already crying, I had no sympathy for her. I was trying to think what to say, what could I say that would be beneficial to both me and Mae. Before I could say anything Diane spoke up.

"You would kill yourself for her!" Diane screamed her voice cracking, she pushed the gun harder into Maeve's collarbone.

His heart thumped, and he breathed out almost whispering his answer. "Yes".

"Thomas Martin" Maeve whispered.

It caught me by surprise. I wasn't expecting her to speak. But I got her message. I remembered the book, I tried to focus on that on happy thing to counter balance this traumatic event.

"Who is Thomas Martin!" Diane demanded, her voice squeaking.

Neither of them answer, they just stared at one another. Until Maeve spoke quietly.

"The one thing you can never take from us" her voice was shaky, but strong at the same time.

Diane raised the gun to her head keeping a strong grip on Maeve.

"Wait!" Reid lunged forward grabbing a hold of Diane's forearm before she could pull the trigger ending their lives. Diane was a bit taller then Reid, he couldn't reach up for the gun. Diane fired up to the ceiling. Reid struggled with her grabbing a hold of her shoulder and forcing her arm down, he may not be taller but he was stronger.

"No!" Diane screeched mascara and tears running down her face. She struggled to keep the gun, but Reid over powered her. She kept her finger on the trigger firing bullets every which way.

Reid heard Maeve yelp and then a thud. No, no, no. She got hit. And he couldn't go help her. He had to get the gun away from Diane. They struggled together fighting as hard as possible. Diane was determined, but so was Reid.

"Help!" He screamed hoping his team would hear him outside.

(Outside)

Morgan heard a faint yell, was that Reid? He heard a second scream.

"Help!"

That was defiantly Reid screaming for help.

"Move in! move in!"

(Inside, Reid's POV)

We collapsed to floor, fighting, kicking , scratching , anything, anything I could do to get the gun away from Diane so I could help Maeve.

There was a loud bang, and suddenly Diane was much easier to fight. I looked up and saw smoke coming out of Morgan's gun. I looked down to Diane, she laid face down on the concrete floor, a pool of red formed under her. I immediately kicked the gun in her hand across the room in case she was still alive, but I had no time to check, I needed to help Maeve.

As I crawled across the room I saw Derek press the button that connected to the radio on his shoulder. "I need medics here now"

Where I reached Maeve there was so much blood.

"Oh god" I had to hold back from vomiting "Mae, Mae can you hear me ? Squeeze my hand if you can ok?"

I took hold of her small hand and felt a gentle squeeze. My breathing relaxed a small amount. It was felt so good to hold her.

"Mae can you tell me where your hit?" There was so much blood everywhere, I just couldn't tell where it was coming from.

She slowly lifted her other hand and pointed right above her breast.

Ok, calm down, Reid thought to himself, there's no major arteries there, she should be ok, she will be ok. The thing he was worried about was the blood loss. He had to put pressure on the wound.

Morgan ran up to Maeve's other side. "The ambulance is on its way."

I knew what I had to do, being an FBI agent meant you had to know how to treat a GSW.

"Maeve, I need to take your shirt off" She nodded. I started unbutton the bottom of her shirt but I was shaking so much I couldn't do it. I grabbed the collar and ripped the buttons, exposing her bra. This is not how I imagined the first time seeing her practically naked.

"I'm just gonna put some pressure on it and stop the bleeding ok? If it hurts squeeze my friend Derek's hand ok?" I asked.

Morgan took hold of her hand. She whimpered and tears rolled down her cheek.

I knew she wanted to hold my hand, but because of the location of her injury I decided it was better if her boyfriend was the one applying pressure in such a... personal place. I pushed down gently at first then realized my hands were not going to soak up blood. I scanned the room looking for rag , an old t-shirt, paper towels, anything like that.

"H- hand m- me" I stuttered "hand me her shirt. I pointed to her blue shirt scrunched up on the floor beside Derek.

He reached for it and tossed it to Spencer, never letting go of Maeve's hand.

"Ok, ok, ok, it's ok Maeve it's all gonna be ok" he fumbled with her shirt and finally pushed down on the wound.

She yelped. "It hurts"

"I know I know it does just stay with me, keep talking, I can hear the ambulance." I kept pressure with one hand and wiped away a tear on her face with the other.

"Shhh" I soothed.

"Paramedic comin' in!" JJ yelled from outside.

Seconds later an two paramedics wheeled in a yellow gurney.

"What do we got?" One asking kneeling down trying to move Reid out of the way.

"No, no no Spencer!" She yelled. "Don't leave!"

"I'll never leave you, I'm right here" I assured.


	2. Chapter 2

Authors note: I know I usually don't stick with stories I always start then and never finish but I really want to finish this one.

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Rated M for later scenes.

(Inside, Reid's POV)

Plot/Summary: Set at the end of zugzwang, what if Maeve had been shot but was still alive? For now...

"Bullet went through and through, your going to be just fine miss." One paramedic reported.

I let out the breath I had been holding, when the paramedic said she was going to be just fine.

"We need to get her on the gurney" the paramedics began lifting her gently and I rolled the gurney closer.

I grasped her hand as she moaned when her body came in contact with the gurney sheets. I helped buckle her in.

"Spencer?" She looked up at me while we rolled her out of the building.

"Mae what do you need?" I asked concerned.

"It hurts" she started to cry again.

"Hey, hey , hey shhh it's ok you will be alright" I wiped away her tears.

"Can you give her anything for the pain?" I asked nervously, I could only imagine the pain she was experiencing.

"I'm sorry we don't carry those drugs on board"

Once we were outside the building I saw bystanders watching along with my team. There was yellow police tape around the building. I kept my attention on Maeve, when the team ran up to me.

"Spence..." JJ started. But I broke down. I couldn't help it, I always tried to be strong. I didn't want the team to think I was weak because I was the youngest. JJ held out her hand on my shoulder and I rested my head on hers.

"I can't believe I let this happen to her." Tears ran down my cheek. And now I was the one being soothed.

"Spence, shhhh it's not your fault there was nothing you could do, and it could have been a lot worse." She rubbed my back in circles, and lifted my head off her shoulder, forcing me to stare into her eyes. "You saved her life."

I laughed a bit, JJ always knew how to make me feel better. "Thank you" I mouthed.

"Hey" a paramedic called out to me. "We're about to leave, she's asking for you" I warily looked at my team.

"We'll meet you at the hospital pretty boy." Morgan smiled, which made me smile as I hoped into the ambulance and pushed Maeve's hair away from her face.

(At the hospital, Reid's POV)

They weren't letting anyone see Maeve except family, which I would like to point out were not here. I sat in the waiting room with Morgan JJ and Emily. My leg bounced uncontrollably up and down in a rapid speed, nervous tick I have. Emily noticed how uneasy I was.

"Reid, it's going to be fine, you heard the paramedics, it hit no arteries, she doesn't need to go into surgery, she will be ok" Emily tried to calm me.

I couldn't be calmed, not until I saw Maeve. I needed to know she was alright. I stood up, still shaking, and walked over to a friendly looking nurse who was shuffling through paper work.

"Hi my name is Spencer Reid, could you tell me how Maeve Donavan is doing?" I pleaded with my eyes.

"Are you family?" She answered slightly rudely.

"She's my girlfriend" that felt strange to say, she was my girlfriend, wasn't she?

The nurse looked as if she was considering it.

"Would it help If I told you I was an FBI agent?" I pulled out my badge flashed it and shoved it back in my pocket.

The nurse smiled at me "It was a clean shot no damage, just blood loss, we would like to keep her overnight but she should make a full recovery"

He sighed in relief, "Oh thank you that's great news, when can I see her?"

She smiled again. "I'll take you to her, follow me."

We walked down a long hallway, took a right then a left then another right then one more left and finally I saw Maeve.

"Mae!" I ran to her. "I am so sorry, this is all my fault."

Her arm was in a sling and there was a slight blood stain on her chest leaking through the hospital gown. She had her hair pulled back into a loose bun.

I tried to hug her but it was much to painful for her to hug back, and she groaned in pain.

"I'm also sorry for that." I apologized, slightly embarrassed.

She laughed a little. "It's fine, I needed a hug."

We stared at each other for a minute, I opened my mouth to say something, but closed it when I forgot. Damn it, I'm a genius how did I forget what I was going to say.

"You saved my life Spencer." She smiled at me. "Thank you"

"I umm I ah umm" I blushed, my brain couldn't form the words I wanted to say. I kept babbling until I felt her sit up and press her lips against mine. I just stood there, do something you idiot! I yelled mentally. I cupped her face with my hands and she did the same with the arm that wasn't in a sling. He lips were so warm, her face was so soft, it was bliss.

"Knock knock" Morgan tapped his knuckles lightly on the door.

We broke our kiss. Fuck, I knew Morgan was going to rub it in.

"Well hello lover boy" Morgan chuckled

"I was just.. I uh.. Hi" I grinned laughing slightly. Maeve leaned back into the bed. And I sat on the edge of her bed and rubbed her good shoulder.

"Hey Maeve how are doing?" JJ asked as she sat down on one of the two chairs next to Maeve. Morgan took the other.

"Little sore, morphine is helping though." She shrugged and then let out a loud sigh.

"You ok?" Emily asked moving closer to the bed.

"Mhm, just pissed in stuck here all night" she rolled her eyes "it's gonna be boring." She chuckled. "I wish I could get out of here."

"It will be good to stay, so the doctors can take care of you if it gets any worse, besides , there's no way I'm leaving you alone in here all night. I'm gonna stay with you." I assured, I wanted to stay with her.

"You don't have to do that. I'll be fine." She forced a slight smile at me, but I knew the pain was taking over her smile.

"I want to" I rested my hand down on the side of her face. "Please let me stay"

"Alright" she nuzzled her head into my hand.

"It's getting late, you guys can take off" I turned towards my team mates.

"Are you sure Reid? We can stay." Morgan asked as he stood up.

"Yeah you guys go home and get some sleep I'll be fine." Maeve said and motioned towards the door with her hand, indicating they leave.

JJ yawned saying "Hope you feel better Maeve". Before they walked out the door.

Once I was confident they were gone I told Maeve something I had wanted to since our phone calls.

"Hey, you remember that time we were taking on the phone and you said something..." I trailed off.

"We talked a lot, your going to have to be a little more specific".

"Th- that t-time that you told me you loved me and I didn't get the chance to say it b-back" I looked down to the floor. "I want you to know that I um I l-love you too."

Let me know what you think so far!


	3. Chapter 3

Authors note: I know I usually don't stick with stories I always start then and never finish but I really want to finish this one.

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Rated M for later scenes.

Plot/Summary: Set at the end of zugzwang, what if Maeve had been shot but was still alive? For now...

(A few days later out of the hospital, no ones POV)

After a few days on bed rest and Spencer taking care of her Maeve was feeling so much better , the bleeding had completely stopped, and most importantly she was in much less pain. When she was released from the hospital three days ago Spencer had taken them to his apartment so he could look out for her. It was Monday night, it had almost been a week since she was shot. All that was left of that day was a scar on her chest and memories, which they vowed they would push out of there minds.

Maeve was snuggled under the covers on Reid's been reading her favorite book. She had read it so many times she didn't even have to pay attention to it. She could pay attention to the man sleeping next to her. She noted how he slept on his side and how cute he looked. Suddenly one of his eyes popped open startling her.

"Hi" she whispers, almost as if she's trying not to wake him, even though he's already awake.

"Hi" he repeated, his eyes adjusting to the light.

"I'm sorry, did I wake you?"

"No no, I was having a bad dream, statistically every one out of seven people have nightmares, not to mention the-"

She cut him off leaning over pulling him into a deep kiss. Their touches battled together and Maeve flipped to her side to make it easier for them to kiss. She pushed her hips down against his hips and he bit his lip holding back a moan. Maeve noticed this.

"You're cute" she smiled and Reid flipped her into her back careful not to hurt her and climbed on top of her.

He resumed their passionate kiss and Maeve starting to roll her hips up against his. This time he did moan and pushed his hips down on hers. She could tell he was aroused by the tent in his pants. She snaked her arm down his body and touched him through his sweatpants.

"Ah!" He moaned from the unexpected stimulation. He couldn't help but roll his hips into her hand. She moved her hand up hooking it under his shit and pulling it off over his head. She trailed her hand down his chest.

"Maeve... Your amazing" he reached his hand under her shirt and gently pulled it over her head, being careful not to injure her wound. "Are you sure you want to do this?" He asked very nervously.

"Yes want this more the anything, I love you. I'm just a little scared" she answered.

"Why are you scared? " he asked concerned

"I'm just afraid, y-you won't like me, my body I mean" she corrected herself.

He sighed and brushed her hair off her bangs. "Maeve, I love you so much, I love all of you, it doesn't matter what you look like, your already the most beautiful girl in the world to me." He sighed. "To be honest, I'm a little nervous to."

"Why are you nervous?"

"Because because... I'm afraid I won't be... Good."

"It doesn't matter to me, to me it's not about the sex, it's about connecting to you, in every way." She pushed his hair behind his ear just as he had done to her.

"Maeve, I don't have much experience... Actually none, I've never... I'm a v-virgin" he stumbled on the words and he bit his lip waiting for her response. "I don't know what to do or how to do things."

"I'll talk you through it, and if I do something you don't like, just tell me and I'll stop immediately. Ok? She asked.

"Ok, same for you, if I do anything you don't like please let me know ok?"

She nodded slowly and he leaned in to his her again. She trusted her hips up and he pushed his down. He trailed his hand down her hair all the way to her bra. He reached around her back then hesitated.

"Can I take it off" he felt the need to ask before he just went ahead and did it.

She thought for a minute, then nodded.

Once again he reached around her back with his hands and fumbled with the clasp. Damnit! He thought, how do girls deal with this everyday. He blushed when he couldn't get it off.

She smiled at him "Let me". She reached around her own back and in a second it was undone. How did she do that? He mentally said to himself. She held the bra in place for a minute.

He reached for the strap to help her take it completely off, and when it was all he could do was stare. She started feeling insecure and folded her arms across he chest.

How could he have been so stupid! He mentally kicked himself. What are you doing say something you idiot, you can't just stare at her. "You're beautiful Maeve."

He ran his finger over over her scar and she jerked away.

"It's ugly" she stated.

"Every part of you is beautiful. I love you so much." He reached his hand out and grasped her hand pulling it away from her chest. She didn't protest, she just let him guide her hands down to her side.

"What do I do now?" He asked.

She responded with her hands, trailing them down his bare chest and hooking her thump into his jeans. She undid the button and zipper slowly, staring up at him every now and then to make sure he was ok with what she was doing.

He stood up to make it much easier for her, and she pulled his jeans down to his feet.

He stepped out of them and climbed back on top of her. He leaned in to kiss her again, while running his fingernails up and down her side.

She giggled, tickling was always her weakness. She was so focussed on that, she didn't notice he started to pull down her pj bottoms. Immediately she tensed up. He noticed her uneasiness and stopped immediately.

"You ok Maeve?"

"Yeah yeah I'm fine, just nervous"

He kissed her cheek, "we will get through it together."

He continued pulling her pants down to her ankles until they were completely off and discarded them onto the floor. He started to pull her underwear off, careful not to touch her, in case she wasn't ready for that.

Her breathing sped up and she cautiously pulled his boxers down, careful not to touch him, just as he was with her.

They stared at each other for a minute until Maeve spoke.

"It's ok, to touch me" she reassured. "If you want" she added.

He gently brought his hand up to gingerly cup her breast, the one without the wound.

She moaned and bucked her hips up into his, sending waves of pleasure throughout his body.

He left her breast and lightly trailed his fingernails down her stomach. When he got to her lower abdomen, he stopped and looked at her. She nodded, and he kept going. He moved his fingers around until he found a spot that made her back arch.

"Ahh Spencer. " She moved her hand down his body and grabbed his erection lightly, causing him to thrust his hips into her hand.

She lined him with her entrance, "I'm ready if you are."

"Wait" he said "do you have a condom?" He didn't carry them on himself, this was his first time after all.

"I'm on birth control." She smiled.

"Are you sure?" He asked not wanting to responsible for an accidental pregnancy.

"I'm sure" she said "but if it makes you feel better you can... You know... Pull out." She blushed.

"Alright" He blushed as well.

He entered her slowly, enjoying the feeling, and she groaned in pain a little.

"Oh my god Maeve I'm so sorry did I hurt you?" He had a worried look on his face.

"No, no your fine, just give me a minute."

He was so worried he had hurt her, but she insisted he hadn't.

"Go ahead." She said.

He pushed himself in a little more but this time Maeve moaned from pleasure not pain. He kept going until he was slowly thrusting in and out of her. He used one hand to steady himself and the other was on her breast.

He fought back the urge to climax, to make sure she did first. He didn't think he could hold out much longer when she tightened around him and he knew she was climaxing. He didn't want to orgasm inside of her, just in case of pregnancy, but he knew that he couldn't hold out any longer. He pulled out and Maeve groaned in the loss of pleasure, but he quickly replaced his fingers inside of her and kept up the pace so she could ride out her orgasm. He climaxed on the bed almost immediately and was glad he pulled out when he did.

When they both came down from their highs Spencer rolled over and laid next to her, stoking her cheek with his thumb.

"I'm glad my first time was with you." He smiled.

"I'm glad your glad" she giggled slightly.

He wrapped his arm around her embracing her in a semi-hug. It didn't take long for both of them to fall asleep together, in each other's arms.


	4. Chapter 4

Never leave me.

Authors note: I know I usually don't stick with stories I always start then and never finish but I really want to finish this one.

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Rated M for accessional inappropriate seances

Plot/Summary: Set at the end of zugzwang, what if Maeve had been shot but was still alive? For now...

Sorry this chapter took me forever but I had thanksgiving and family stuff (: hope you enjoy

The next morning Spencer was in the kitchen making her favorite breakfast: and omelet with chives while she took a shower. He had made sure she was wearing waterproof bandages on her wound. He had been taking care of her, maybe a little to much. She had stayed with Reid in his apartment for a week, she didn't want to be alone. He had taken vacation time off of work so he could stay with her. She still had dreams, that Spencer hadn't gotten there in time, or worse, Diane had killed him. He had nightmares to. About Diane killing Maeve, he was so lucky to find her, a women that he really loved, a women that he had so much in common with, he couldn't bare to loose her.

"Hey!" She called from the bathroom.

He immediately stopped what he was doing and ran to the bathroom door worried she was hurt.

"Mae what's wrong? Are you ok?" He said panic in his voice.

"Yeah I'm fine I just have to ask you something before I forgot!" She called back.

"Can I come in? I can't hear you that well!" He yelled through the door.

"Yeah, doors unlocked!"

He turned the door knob and steam poured out the door.

"I have an appointment today, just a check up. Will you come with me?" She asked poking her head out the shower, holding the curtain up to her neck.

"Of course, I was planning on it." He smiled. "Why don't you finish up in the shower I made you breakfast"

She smiled and her head ducked back behind the curtain. He walked out of the bathroom and shut the door behind him.

(2 hours later at the doctor, no ones POV)

"Maeve Donnanvan?" A small nurse called from the reception desk.

"Do you want me to go with you?" Reid asked.

Maeve nodded her head and they both stood up. The nurse lead them down a blue painted hallway and Reid slipped his hand into Maeves. She felt the warmth of his hand, looked up at him and smiled, he was so sweet respecting and just all around amazing. He knew how to make her feel better if she was sad or hurt. He knew how to make her laugh. She was so lucky to find him.

The nurse lead them to a small room.

The nurse pointed to a bed with a paper sheet draped across it. "You can sit there, and your boyfriend can have a seat in one of the chairs."

"I need to take your blood pressure, weight and hight, please put your arm out and rest it on your thigh." The nurse said.

Maeve rolled up her sleeve and did as instructed.

"Blood pressures good, can you please step on the scale over here."

"Weights 141, little bit less then last time, are you eating enough?" The nurse said before jotting down some notes.

"Yes." Maeve stood under the measurer on the wall, and the nurse lowered it down to meet Maeves head.

"5 foot 6 and a half." The nurse jotted down some more notes. "You can take a seat next to your husband and I'll ask you some questions alright?"

Maeve nodded her head and took a seat next to Reid laughing a bit at the word husband.

He didn't want to correct her and say he was Maeves boyfriend in case she said only family could be in the examination room. He took hold of Maeves hand again to make her more comfortable and let her know that he was there.

"About how many days do you have to change the bandage?" The nurse asked.

"About once a day." Maeve said.

"That's good, that means your not losing to much blood." The nurse commented.

"Have you noticed that area being particularly itchy?" The nurse asked.

"No."

"Are any of the stitches ripped or are they still in tact?"

"They're fine." Maeve said.

The nurse walked over to the cabinet above the sink.

Spencer felt Maeve tense up and he squeezed her hand harder.

"I need you to take off everything from the waist up, bra included" The nurse handed Maeve a gown and left the room saying the doctor would be in shortly.

Maeve just stared at the gown in her hand.

"Do you want me to leave?" Reid asked.

"No no" she said quickly "I hate doctors and I want you here with me.

While she changed he averted her eyes from her, even though he had seen her the night before, he still felt that she needed some privacy.

A few minutes after she was changed he young man knocked on the door then entered the room.

"Hi Maeve my name is doctor Bennett." He held out his hand for her to shake it. Then held his hand to Spencer to shake it as well. Reid smirked and took his hand.

"So, you were shot in the chest about a week ago is that correct." He asked.

Both Reid and Maeve nodded, while the doctor washed his hands in the sink.

"Well let's have a look see shall we? Go ahead and lay down on the bed.

Maeve did as told, crinkling the paper.

"Can you lower your gown down just a bit?" The doctor asked.

Maeve obliged and he began to inspect her Injury.

"The stitches look great, no infection, your doing a really good job keeping it clean, everything looks good, I'd like to see you back here in about a month if the stitches haven't dissolved like there supposed to but for now you can get dressed and leave." He smiled before leaving and shutting the door behind him.

Reid helped her untie the gown and stepped outside until she was ready to leave.

"Ok let's go." She said stepping out of the room.

This time she grabbed his hand. He was a bit surprised but smiled at her.

"Are you hungry? We could get lunch?" He asked.

"That sounds perfect." She smiled once more an leaned her head onto his shoulder.


	5. Chapter 5

Never leave me.

Authors note: I know I usually don't stick with stories I always start then and never finish but I really want to finish this one.

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Rated M for accessional inappropriate scenes

Plot/Summary: Set at the end of zugzwang, what if Maeve had been shot but was still alive? For now...

(At a resteraunt, no ones POV)

Sorry if this chapter sucks, and it's boring. In this chapter I was sort of trying to have them get to know each other a little. I have a few ideas running through my head for upcoming chapters. I'm just not sure when to make them happen if you know what I mean? Just hang in there guys, it'll have more action soon, I think there's going to be some sort of crisis in chapter ten so just bear with me until then. Please review, I love you all.

"Hi table for two please." Maeve said.

"Oh right this way." The women flashed a big smile grabbed two menus and lead them to a small two seated table.

Spencer pulled out a chair and motioned for Maeve to sit, and pushed her chair in. He sat down in a chair on the opposite side of the table and pushed himself in.

"Your waiter will be with you shortly." The hostess placed down the menus and left.

Maeve and Reid both grabbed a menu, deciding what they wanted.

A tall man approached their table and introduced himself.

"Hi my name is Joel, I'll be your waiter today, can I start you off with something to drink?" He asked.

"I'm ready to order if you are?" Maeve asked Reid.

"Yeah I'm ready." He answered.

"I'll have the turkey club, no mayo please." She told the waiter.

"And for you sir?" The waiter asked Reid.

"Can I just get the classic burger?"

"How would you like it cooked?"

"Medium rare please." Reid said giving the waiter back the menus.

"Sure thing that will be out soon." The waiter said before returning to the kitchen.

Reid let out a sigh. This is the first time he'd been in a restaurant since he was supposed to met with Maeve a few weeks ago.

"So..." He started wanting to make conversation. "What's your favorite color?" He asked realizing how stupid he sounded.

She laughed. "Green, and you?"

"I don't really have a favorite color. It's fascinating how people choose their favorite color. Most peoples favorite colors come from something in their child hood but on rare occasions... I'm babbling aren't I?" He grinned at her.

"Yes but I love listening to you talk." She smiled.

He laughed. "Well now you made me forget what I was saying."

"Ok, my turn to ask a question." She said.

"Shoot."

"What made you want to become a profiler?" She asked.

"Well originally I wasn't sure what to do with my brain or where would need my brain. So I took an aptitude test that said I would best fit as a profiler. But I didn't exactly pass the physical exam, and they had to pull a lot of strings to let me in the field. Then I failed my gun test a few times and had my gun taken away several times. Soon I'll have to take another physical exam where I'll have to run a mile, Garcia and I have already decided to run together." He said.

"But she's not even in the field?" Maeve questioned.

"Still to be in any part of the FBI or have anything to do with police work you have to pass a physical test." He said.

"I'm sure you'll do great." She smiled.

"Ok my turn." He said quickly changing the subject. " Whats your favorite food?"

"Oh gosh" she laughed, "you know I like omelets, do you mean like a dinner food?"

He nodded.

"I'm not too picky, I do like sea food though." She said.

"I like sea food to." He said awkwardly. "Anything in particular?"

"Mmm lobster?" She said almost as if it was a question.

"Me too." He nodded agreeing.

"I feel like we're playing twenty questions." She laughed.

"Well it's your turn." He smiled.

"This is sort of a personal opinion then a question, I'm not sure if I should ask it." She blushed.

"Mae you can ask me anything." He said reaching his hands over the table taking her hand.

"Do you ever want kids?" She bit her lip.

He thought for a minute. Did he want kids? He had never really thought about it. He just hadn't met the right person to consider it. But now that he had found the right person, he had to think.

"Yes." He replied shyly. "Do you?"

Now she had to think. She didn't realize that when she asked that he might ask her back.

"Yes." She whispered.

The was a long silence.

"Can I ask you something now?" Reid said.

Maeve nodded.

"Will you move in with me?" He asked quietly.

After a minutes she answered.

"Yes."


	6. Chapter 6

Never leave me.

Authors note: I know I usually don't stick with stories I always start then and never finish but I really want to finish this one.

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Rated M for accessional inappropriate seances

Plot/Summary: Set at the end of zugzwang, what if Maeve had been shot but was still alive? For now...

Sorry if this chapter is boring. But I have everything planned out for the next few chapters all the way until chapter 12, and I think your really going to like them. I know I'm excited anyway! Hope you like this chapter, keep reviewing and reading.

(One week later, no ones POV)

Spencer and Maeve had been moving boxes all day. Maeve had to be completely moved out of her apartment by noon today, they had been moving little by little over the past week but today was the day they rented a moving truck so they could move things like dressers and tables.

"What are we going to do with all these doubles?" Maeve asked carrying a heavy box outside.

"Ok first." Reid started taking the box from her. "The doctor told you not to lift heavy things, I got it." He put the box in the truck. "And second what do you mean doubles?" He asked.

"Like you already had a couch, but now we'll have two, I mean we can keep some of the doubles like my dresser and night stand, but what are we going to do with two dinning room tables?" She said to him walking down the hall to get more boxes from her apartment.

"Keeping your dresser is a good idea, we can put it in that empty corner of my room, and your nightstand can go on your side of the bed. But I agree we have no need for two couches. We should keep yours though, it's much more comfortable and in better condition." He said.

She nodded in agreement and picked up another heavy box. He gave her a don't-even-think-about-it look, took the box from her, and pointed to three decretive pillows.

"You've got to be kidding me!" She laughed gently throwing her body against his pushing him slightly off balance.

"Hey their light and need to be carried!" He argued playfully in defense.

"Seriously though, what do we do with all the things we don't need?" She asked.

"Well." He thought for a minute. "We could give them away to friends who are looking for these specific things, or we could sell them?" He said giving her the choice.

"Going through all my things, I've realized there's a lot I don't want or need, maybe we can have a tag sale?" She suggested.

"Yeah that sounds good, but statistically people won't come to tag sales in fear of being injured by the people running the tag sale." He pointed out.

"Well we're not going to hurt anyone, and besides we could always use a bit of extra money." She said giving him a quick kiss on the lips.

(Two days later at Reid's apartment, no ones POV)

Most of Maeves things had been moved in and arranged. Her dresser fit perfectly in the corner he thought it would. And she claimed the right side of the bed as hers, for some reason he thought that made it official.

After the tag sale most of the unwanted things had been claimed by strangers, even Reid's couch and Maeves dinning room table. After counting all the money they came to the total of 358 dollars.

"I can't believe the tag sale actually worked!" Reid exclaimed.

"I told you not to doubt me!" She grinned and sat down on her couch putting her feet up on the other end. He lifted her feet off the couch sat down on the other side and placed her feet back in his lap.

"Do you want to watch a movie?" He asked changing the subject not wanting to admit he was wrong.

"Sure." She said sitting up and grabbing the remote off the coffee table.

"What kind of movie are you in the mood for?" He asked.

"Hmm." She thought scrolling through channels. "Maybe horror?" She suggested.

"Let's do it." He said. "Do you want popcorn?" He asked.

"That would be fantastic." Maeve said.

He returned a few minutes later with two pieces of paper towel and a bowl of popcorn. He set it down on the coffee table and gave Maeve a paper towel sitting back down. She sat up and moved closer to him. He felt her arms of his and realized she goosebumps.

"Are you cold Mae?" He asked.

"A little." She said while starting the movie.

"Here, sit up for a sec." He said. When she sat up he grabbed a blanket draped over the back of the couch, unfolded it and spread it across his and Maeves lap.

"That's better." She leaned her head onto his shoulder.

His fingers trailed down her leg and found her hand. Their fingers interlocked. He used his thumb to stroke the back of her hand. She used her left hand to continue eating popcorn. Situations like these was the reason she was glad she was ambidextrous.

Sometime during the movie she had fallen asleep with her head on his shoulder and her feet up on the couch curled into her body. He reached for the remote very gingerly so he wouldn't wake her and flicked the TV off. He rested his hand on the side of her head and stroked her hair. He gently placed his chin on her head. How did he get so lucky? He thought. To find a women who understand every part of his mixed up life. A women so sweet and kind, while at the same time bold and brave. She was so understanding about everything and anything. They had so many common interests, like Thomas Martin. They both loved to read and write. He felt like he could tell her everything and he hoped she felt the same about him. She could say anything to him and no matter the situation he would do anything to help in any way he could. He continued to softly stroke her hair while thinking. Where did he want this relationship to go? What did he want this to become? She was already living with him. That was a major step in any relationship. By the time he fell asleep, he had made up his mind about one thing. He wanted to marry her.


	7. Chapter 7

Never leave me.

Authors note: I know I usually don't stick with stories I always start then and never finish but I really want to finish this one.

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Rated M for accessional inappropriate seances

Plot/Summary: Set at the end of zugzwang, what if Maeve had been shot but was still alive? For now...

Yes I know that Emily is not in it at this time but I like her more then Alex and its a fanfiction so whatever. Otherwise I'm Pretty happy with this chapter, I think you guys are gonna love it. (I hope) but sorry for the cliff hanger.

(Three days later, no ones POV)

He had been scrambling all morning. Currently he stood at the kitchen counter in a towel because he had just taken a shower.

"Thanks for making the coffee!" He yelled to the bedroom where Maeve had settled back into bed, not quite ready to get up.

"No problem honey, your file is on the coffee table!" She added remembering the reason he was awake at this time.

The team had a case they couldn't crack, so they had asked him to come back to work a bit early. He had taken three weeks off of work to stay home and take care of Maeve. He grabbed the file put it in his bag and went to the bedroom where he found her snuggled under the covers. He pulled the string that turned the light on in the closet and pulled out a beige button up shirt and a blue tie. He went to his dresser and took out a pair of boxers and slipped them on gray jeans were put on over his underwear.

"Hey." She smiled to him.

"Yeah?" He asked buttoning up his shirt.

"Stay safe please, and if you are going to a different state let me know so I won't be expecting you home." She said.

"I would never leave without telling you, besides the case is local." He said tying his tie and going into the bathroom to brush his teeth.

"What's this case about anyway?" She asked out of curiosity.

"Serial rapist." He slurred with toothpaste in his mouth. He held up his finger to signal for her to wait a minute. He spit in the sink and wiped his mouth with a towel.

"Serial rapist, he's been attacking during the day not the night which makes us think he has a night job. He attacks all women, no hair color, race, or age preference. So it's hard to figure out who his next victim will be, he may not even know, it's probably victims of opportunity." He shrugged and strapped his bag over his shoulder like usual.

"But you don't have to worry about my job." He said "So what's your plan for the day?" He asked gathering up the rest of things.

"I don't know I thought I'd sleep a little more, maybe go out and do some shopping, we need groceries." She said.

"Well then I'll leave you to sleep." He said kissing her quickly on the lips and heading to the door.

"Love you!" She called.

"Love you too!" She heard and then the door shut.

(20 minutes later at the BAU, no ones POV)

When the elevator dinged Reid stepped out and headed to his desk.

"Hey pretty boy, glad to have you back how's Maeve?" Morgan asked when he saw Reid get off the elevator.

"She doing really good actually, she's not in pain anymore and the stitches are almost gone." Reid replied.

"That's good. " Morgan said.

"Hey guys." JJ called. "Hotch wants everyone in the round table room to review the file."

"Hi Reid welcome back, let's get started." Hotch said sitting down.

"Ok, 4 victims just this week raped and slightly beaten." Garcia said clicking the remote to bring pictures of the victims up.

"Our unsub has no age preference, the youngest victim was 18 and the oldest was 57, thats rare for serial rapists." JJ said flipping through her file.

"Attacks were all in the day, which makes me think the unsub has a night time job." Rossi said.

"Typically sexual sadists are very specific about race, hair color, eye color, but these just seem to be victims of opportunity." Reid said.

"How do we know this is the same guy then?" Morgan asked.

"He has a specific signature, he makes a very shallow wound on their inner thigh. Usually about one to two inches but a struggling victim is squirmy so the cuts have all been different sizes." Garcia said pulling u pictures of the cuts.

"It says the cuts weren't deep enough to cause harm, just a bit deeper then paper cut. M. E. thinks the U sub used a small knife like a scalpel, or an x-acto knife." Rossi said.

There was a soft knock on the door, and the a security guard stepped in.

"Hey Hotch, there's a call for you." He said.

"Continue without me." Aaron said standing up and leaving the room.

"Okay... Garcia where were these attacks?" Emily asked.

"All down town, within a mile of each other." Garcia said.

"He certainly has a hunting ground." Morgan said.

"He's gotta be local." JJ added.

"Something about that area is significant to him, that's why he's attacking there, it could be where he grew up or where he works, anything like that." Reid said.

"Have we gotten a description of this guy?" Rossi asked.

"No, he came up behind them and told them to close their eyes or he'd kill them. But all the victims reported him as tall and heavy, not fat but muscles. And white" Emily said.

"So we're look for an average build white guy. That describes about everyone in the city." Rossi said.

Suddenly the door flew open, and Hotch stepped back in.

"There been another attack, the victim is on her way to we all need to get down there immediately. I want JJ and Emily to be with her during the rape kit, and possibly Reid if she's comfortable with a man in the room, but something tells me she will want you there." Hotch said to the whole team, but mostly aimed towards Reid.

The team looked confused, Hotch usually only sent two agents to the hospital with the victim. Why did they all have to go? And usually two females go in the room during the rape kit, why was he sending in Reid?

"After the rape kit JJ Morgan and Reid I want you three to interview her, get every single detail out of her and the rest of us are going to hunt down this son of bitch and we won't stop until we find him." Hotch said.

"Do we know this person?" Reid asked.

Hotch looked to his feet.

"Who is it Hotch?" Morgan demanded.

"I'm so sorry Reid." Hotch paused, then finally built the courage to speak. "It's Maeve."


	8. Chapter 8

Never leave me.

Authors note: I know I usually don't stick with stories I always start then and never finish but I really want to finish this one.

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Rated M for accessional inappropriate seances

Plot/Summary: Set at the end of zugzwang, what if Maeve had been shot but was still alive? For now...

Ok I'm sorry for all the spelling mistakes and stuff but you don't need to tell me about them, I'm only a teenager sheesh. Haha. Anyway, I was talking about a crisis that was gonna happen? Well this is it, I just couldn't wait untill chapter ten. Hope you enjoy.

(Twenty minutes later at the hospital, no ones POV)

The whole team was headed to the hospital in two different cars. Hotch Rossi and Garcia in one, JJ Morgan Emily and Reid in another. JJ sat in the back seat with Reid, but all he could do was stare out the window. They road in silence.

"You ok pretty boy?" Morgan asked.

"I'm just worried about Maeve, I should have been there, I should have stayed home with her for another week like I was supposed to." Spencer said sniffing and bringing a hand to his eye to stop a tear from falling, he didn't want them to see him crying.

"It's not your fault Spence." JJ said putting her hand on his knee.

He sighed. Wasn't it his fault? If he had been with, gone to the store with her, it wouldn't have happened. Would it? You know what, he thought, none of this matter because what happened had happened and Maeve needed him right now.

When they arrived at the hospital Reid immediately jumped out of the car before it was even stopped. They all followed, entering the emergency room doors.

"Hi can you please direct me to Maeve Donavan?" He said quickly.

The rest of the team entered.

"We're from the FBI." Hotch added pulling out his badge.

"Um yes but we can't have that many people in the room at once, some of you will have to stay here in the waiting room." The receptionist said walking around the desk to show them to the room Maeve was in. Emily JJ and Spencer followed while the rest of the team took a seat in the waiting room.

"Do you have any information on her?" Reid urged the nurse almost walking ahead of the receptionist.

"I'm sorry, I'm just the desk keeper, she's right in here." She pointed to a room and Reid rushed right in.

"Maeve, oh my god I am so sorry!" He said wanting to hug her but he knew she might not want to be touched right now.

She had her arms folded across her chest self consciously, she was still dressed in her cloths, he knew they would have to be bagged and tagged for evidence. She had black line running down her cheeks from where the mascara had smeared.

"It's not your fault." She whispered, a tear rolling down her cheek. He wiped it away with his thumb and cupped his hand on her cheek. She leaned her head into his hand.

"I shouldn't have let my guard down and-" Maeve started but Emily cut her short.

"Maeve this is in no way your fault." Emily said stepping forward.

"The only one to blame is the low life who did this to you. And I promise we will not stop until he is behind bars." JJ said.

A female nurse and male doctor stepped in with a camera, some swabs a gown and evidence bags.

"Hi Maeve I'm doctor Martin, this is Kate." He said gesturing to the nurse. "She's going to perform the rape kit and I'll look it over alright?" He asked.

"Yeah that's alright." Maeve whispered tilting her head down.

Doctor Martin smiled then left.

"Do you want your friends to leave or are you comfortable with them?" Kate asked preparing things on a table.

"Their fine." She said looking down again out of shame.

"Ok, first I need you to get undressed behind the screen and put your cloths in the labeled bags." Kate said.

Maeve scooted off the bed went behind the screen, and started to undress putting her clothing in the right bags as told.

JJ Emily and Spencer stood on the other side of the room, not knowing what to say or do.

Once Maeve had undressed the nurse handed her the gown.

"You can put this on and step over here." Kate said.

"Alright first I need to look over your body for fluids it won't hurt." Kate assured.

Reid turned off the lights. Kate guided Maeves arm out to the side, flicked the blue light on and began so scan Maeves body. Kate very slowly slipped the gown off of Maeves shoulder.

Maeve froze, frightened.

"Are you ok?" Reid asked stepping forward towards Maeve.

"Yeah, yeah, just..." She trailed off.

"We understand it's uncomfortable, but it's going to help us catch the man who did this and make sure he never sees the light of day again." JJ said.

"Are you sure you want us in here?" Emily asked.

"Umm." Maeve thought.

"Do you want me to leave?" Reid suggested.

Maeve nodded and started to cry again.

"Hey hey hey, it's completely fine I understand." Reid said before leaving, closing the door on his way out.

"Ok can you take your arms out of the gown and rest it in your lap? We will do the top half of your body first then the rest second ok?" Kate asked.

Maeve took a deep breath and let the gown fall into her lap.

(Two hours later at the BAU, no ones POV)

When the rape kit was completed, Maeve was released from the hospital because she wasn't injured to badly. Just the emotional scar. They had driven her back to the BAU to get a statement. JJ And Morgan sat on one side of the table with notepads and Reid sat on the other side with Maeve. He didn't have a notepad, he decided it was best if he was there for support not as an agent. She was dressed in hospital scrubs, they had kept her cloths as evidence. Reid put his left hand on her back and rubbed in soft circles. He couldn't tell if he was soothing her or scaring her.

"Believe me when I say I know it's hard to talk about, but we need to know every detail, anything little thing may be the reason we catch him. Tell us everything you remember." Morgan said.

"Let's start with some basic questions and then we will get to what happens ok?" JJ said.

Maeve nodded.

"Did your attacker use a condom?" Morgan asked.

"Umm no." Maeve replied and JJ jotted down notes.

"Where were you when this attack happened?" JJ said.

"Umm In an ally, I'm really not sure which one, it was off state street." She said.

Reid nodded, knowing that there were at least ten ally's off of state street.

"Are you willing to go look at the ally's to see if we can figure out which one it was?" Morgan asked.

"Sure." Maeve nodded.

"Have you had sexual contact in the past 24 hours other then the attack?" JJ asked.

Both Spencer and Maeve got tense. They both knew very well that they had had sex the night before, but neither wanted to admit it. Maeve had stopped taking birth control, because they were trying to get pregnant, but they were keeping it on the down low, they didn't want anyone to find out.

"Yes." She whispered looking down to the floor, embarrassed. Both of their faces grew red.

"I'm sorry but we do have to ask with who?" Morgan said already knowing the answer.

"With me." Reid whispered, to save her the embarrassment.

"We will have to get a DNA sample from you Reid, to compare DNA from the rape kit." Morgan said.

"I know." Reid said.

"About what time do you think the attack happened?" Morgan asked Maeve.

"Umm I'd say about 1:30." Maeve said.

Reid saw tears begin to build up in her eyes again. He put his hand on top of hers and rubbed her finger with his thumb.

"It's alright, it's all gonna be ok, we are all here for you." Spencer whispered.

"Ok can you tell us what happened?" JJ asked.

"I was out shopping, groceries, and after I was finished I was walking down state street and he, he came up behind me and forced me into the ally." Maeve said.

"Did he say anything to you?" Reid asked.

"He told me to close my eyes, and if I didn't he would... He would kill me." Maeve stuttered.

"What happened after he pulled you into the ally?" Morgan asked.

"I kept my eyes closed. He uhh he started to unbutton my shirt. I struggled and tried to get him off of me, but he was to strong." Maeve said.

"About how tall would you say he was?" JJ asked.

"Maybe 6 foot 1, I wasn't really paying attention, I'm sorry." She apologized.

"Don't apologize, what happened next?" Reid asked.

"He unbuttoned my jeans, and started to touch me." She said.

"Where?" JJ asked.

JJ hated that rape victims had to be humiliated all over again with these personal questions, but she had to ask them.

Maeve looked uncomfortably at Morgan. And Morgan understood.

"Excuse me." Morgan said getting up and leaving the room.

JJ looked at Maeve again.

"He started to touch me, everywhere, and then he raped me." She started to cry.

"What happened after he raped you." JJ asked.

"He took out a knife. I thought he was going to kill me." She cried harder and squeezed Reid's hand.

"What kind of knife?" Reid asked.

"I don't know, one of those sharp knifes that you use for scrap booking." She said.

"What did he do with the knife?" JJ asked.

"He cut me."

"Where?" Reid asked.

"My thigh." Maeve said.

"Did he say anything else to you?" JJ asked.

Maeve thought.

"No." She shook her head. "He just ran away. That's when I took my phone out of purse and called 911."

Reid sighed and looked at JJ. Maeve started to cry. Reid put his hand on her head and pulled her head into his shoulder. He awkwardly hugged her as she cried into his chest.

"I'm so sorry this happened." He whispered to her.


	9. Chapter 9

Never leave me.

Authors note: I know I usually don't stick with stories I always start then and never finish but I really want to finish this one.

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Rated M for accessional inappropriate seances

Plot/Summary: first chapter set at the end of zugzwang, what if Maeve had been shot but was still alive?

So I'm really sorry for the story, people don't really seem to like it. I'm trying, it's my first one, but it might be my last, I may have to quit this because people nobody seems to like my ideas, and obviously I know there would be some hate, but I didn't expect it to be all hate. I'm not sure if I want to keep writing if people don't like it, if that's the case then this is a complete waste of my time. Let me know if you think I should stop. For now here's another chapter... Oh and I also have a question. I got a few reviews that said I shouldn't have Maeve get pregnant and not know if the baby is Spencer's or her rapists. Eventually I do want there to be a baby, would it be better if they had it later on and there was no question who's baby it is? and also sorry I didn't update for a few days.

(Still at the BAU, after the interview, no ones POV)

They had gotten everything they could out of Maeve she was sitting at Reid's desk with a sketch artist right now but it wasn't going well, she had her eyes closed the whole time. Reid stood with Hotch outside his office, holding onto the railing looking down at Maeve.

"What am I going to do?" Reid sighed.

"Well first your going to go home with Maeve and stay with her, make her comfortable. And the rest of us are going to hunt down this son of a bitch." Hotch told Reid.

Reid sighed. He still felt like it was his fault, like he was in some way responsible for this. If he could do anything to have their places switched, and he was the one that was shot and raped he would do it in a heart beat. But he couldn't do that. What happened had happened and all he could do now was be there to support her through everything.

When the sketch artist did all he could do, Spencer walked down the stairs to his desk. Maeve rubbed her hands up and down her arms. He noticed she had goosebumps.

"Are you cold?" He asked.

"Yeah a bit, hospital scrubs aren't very warm." She forced a smile but he could tell she was still scared and upset.

He took off jacket and draped it on her. She didn't put her arms in the arm holes, she just gripped the collar tightly, wrapping it around herself.

"Come on let's get you home." Reid said putting his arm around her and led her to the elevator.

(In the car, no ones POV)

Reid drove, Maeve sat beside him in the front seat. She was breathing heavy, he knew that she was scared and trying hard not to cry. She sat with her hands on her knees. He took one hand off the steering wheel and put his hand on her knee, on top of her hand.

"I promise your safe now Mae." He said taking his eyes off the road to look at her for a few seconds.

"I'm so sorry I wasn't there, I'm so sorry you had to be violated like that, it's an awful thing. No one can explain the pain that victims go through but you did the best thing you could do." Reid said to her.

"What's that?" She asked her voice cracking.

"You survived."

When they arrived at Spencer's apartment, Mr. Smith, and older gentleman who lived on the the third floor, was coming out of the apartment building as they were going in. He smiled at Maeve and she stopped dead in her tracks. Reid felt her start to shake a little. He put his arms around her.

"Come on let's go." He said leading her into the building.

Spencer fumbled with the keys but finally found the right one and opened the door. He threw the keys on the coffee table and went to Maeve who had slumped on the couch.

"Do you want anything? Some food maybe?" He asked.

"No I'm ok." She said quietly.

"At least let me get you some water. You need to stay hydrated or you will get even sicker, 10 people die from dehydration-" he stopped realizing she may not want one of his fun facts right now.

He brought a bottle of water back to and she opened it and took a small sip.

"Are you sure you don't want anything to eat? We haven't had dinner, I think we still have some left over Chinese food." He said.

"Yeah I guess so." She said.

He took two forks from the silverware drawer and two left over cartons of noodles from the fridge and gave one of each to her.

He sighed and sat down. He was trying to help her, but he had never been in this situation himself. All these years interviewing rape victims and assisting rape kits, he never really knew how much these attacks effected them when they got home.

While they ate, neither of them knew what to say.

"Leftovers are never as good, I wasn't to hungry anyway." She said putting the empty carton and fork on the coffee table.

"Maeve I'm so sorry" he said quickly putting his empty contained and fork with hers.

"Please don't apologize, it's not your fault." She said.

"I feel like it is, if I had never left you alone today this wouldn't have happened. I should have waited to go back to work until next week." He said.

"I shouldn't have let my guard down." She whispered.

He knew it was common for victims and their spouses to place the blame on themselves, he also knew it was wrong, it wasn't their fault.

"Do you want to get into bed?" He asked.

She thought then nodded. He led her to the bedroom, helped her get under the sheets, and when he tried to go into the bathroom to brush his teeth she grabbed his wrist in protest.

"Will you stay with me?" She asked.

"Of course, but I do need to brush my teeth. Tooth decay can be a serious thing, and despite what people tell you it... " he stopped looking at her face. She didn't look sad, or happy, or mad. She just looked, well, broken. She had a bit of a pout in her lips, she looked down, not making eye contact with him, she looked ashamed and embarrassed.

"Never mind." He said as he went into the bathroom.

He spit into the sink when he was finished and crawled into bed with Maeve. She was lying flat on her back propped up on the pillows. Her eyes were wide open in fear. From the few months they've been sleeping in the same bed together, he noted she always slept on her side, occasionally her stomach, but never her back. He knew she was purposely trying to stay awake.

"Mae." He said.

"Huh?" She turned her head to him.

"I know you can't sleep like that, please get comfortable and try to get some rest." He said.

"Every time I c-close my eyes I, I can feel him..." She stopped to gather herself. "On top of me." She finished.

He sighed.

"I know it may not feel like it, but I promise he can not hurt you anymore, I will make sure of that. Please at least lie down and try to sleep?" He asked.

She gave in, and repositioned herself so she was lying on her right side facing Reid. He laid on his left side, so he was facing her. Reid put his arm around her back and pulled her close to him.


	10. Chapter 10

Never leave me.

Authors note: I know I usually don't stick with stories I always start then and never finish but I really want to finish this one.

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Rated M for accessional inappropriate seances

Plot/Summary: Set at the end of zugzwang, what if Maeve had been shot but was still alive?

I've decided to keep writing this fanfiction, even if people don't like it. Writing it makes me happy, and not a lot of things are making me happy lately. I'm really trying to have spelling and grammar mistakes be minimum, but I can only do so much. Hope you like this chapter.

(Maeves POV)

I can feel him breathing, hard, he's panting. His hands are on me, everywhere. I look to the right, then to the left, no one is there, no one can help me. His fingers start to unbutton my pants.

"No, no, no. Don't do this." I struggle underneath him, kicking scratching biting, but he over powers me.

I can feel his weigh on top of me, I can feel him, inside me. It's horrible.

Suddenly he grabs my shoulders and starts shaking me, yelling.

"Maeve! Mae! Wake up."

How did he know my name? And I was awake. Wasn't I?

Suddenly I snap back to reality, and realize Spencer is the one shaking me.

"Maeve! It's a dream." Spencer yelled.

"Huh?" I said.

"You were having a nightmare." He said letting go of my shoulders.

"I was?" I asked. "It's felt so, so real."

"I know, I know." He whispered.

"Do you! Have you ever been raped?!" I yelled, then immediately regretted it. He was one of the only people in the world who were trying to help me right now.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry." I apologized. "I shouldn't have yelled at you, I'm so so so sorry, I know your just trying to help."

"Mae, about six years ago, we were working a case, and I was kidnapped by the unsub." He said.

Oh my god, I had no idea, he really did understand what I was going through.

"He tortured me for 4, he had multiple personality disorder. One personality was Raphael, and he did awful things to me. And the other was Tobias, who believed he was Raphael's son, and Tobias and drugged me to ease the pain his father was inflicting on me. But when Raphael saw that his son was giving me drugs and helping me, Raphael hurt me." He continued his story and I had to fight from crying. I had yelled at him and he really did understand!

"Oh Spencer, I had no idea, I'm so sorry." I said.

"The nightmares started about a week after my team found me. And the only thing that helped get rid of them, was talking about it." He said.

I got where he was going, he wanted me to talk about it. I just don't know if I'm ready for that.

"I just need him to be behind bars." I said.

"And he will be." Spencer said.

I was so lucky to have him in my life, when I'm scared or upset he can always make me feel better. I just wish I had met him sooner in my life.

"You know I love you right?" I smiled.

"I love you to." He said.

(At the BAU, no ones POV, 3:30 am)

Everyone had stayed all night sifting through files looking over rape kits and victim statements so they could catch this guy.

"The victim reports say that each women that was attacked were on their way home from grocery shopping. Maybe that's where he saw them." Emily said.

"So do you think we're looking for a stalker? Someone who saw them their before maybe?" Morgan said.

"No, these crimes are victims of opportunity." Hotch said.

"What's the store that the victims were walking home from?" Rossi asked.

"A twenty four hour mini market." JJ said looking at victim statements.

"Didn't we think this guy had a night job and that's why he was attacking in broad daylight? That market is open twenty four hours, what if our unsub works the night shift?" Morgan suggested and pulled out his cell phone.

"Garcia at your commend." Penelope said over the phone.

"Baby girl I need you to get a list of all employees who work at the 24 hour mini market." Morgan said.

"That's over 100 employees." Garcia said.

"Empire women and people who work the day shift." JJ told Garcia over the phone.

"That leaves 10 men."

"Any have a record?" Hotch asked.

"Nope they are all squeaky clean." Garcia said typing on her computer.

"What about the cut on victims thighs. That has to tie in somehow?" Rossi said.

"Garcia see if any of them was injured recently." Morgan said.

"Ok we have one match, Freddie Wilcox, 34, was taken to the emergency room for a small cut on his thigh." Penelope said.

"What happened?" JJ asked.

"He was restating shelfs when a women came around the corner pushing a cart, and she ran into him. They both fell over and a get this, a Swiss Army knife fell out of her purse and scratched him. The cut wasn't too bad but he went to the hospital for tetanus shots." Garcia said.

"So he sees these women at the store, and cuts them to get revenge on the women who hurt him." JJ said.

"When did this happen?" Hotch asked.

"Last Friday."

"That's right before the attacks started." Emily said.

"Garcia you have an address?" Morgan asked.

"Sending it to you now."

"Rossi call Reid tell him we found our guy." Hotch said racing out the door.

(In Reid and Maeves apartment, no ones POV, 4 am)

Reid woke to the sound of ringing. He reached over Maeve to get the phone off her nightstand, trying not to wake her. His finger tips barely touched it and pushed it onto the floor.

"Uhh" he groaned flipping the covers off himself and walking around the bed to pick the phone off the floor. They should really consider moving the phone to his side of the bed, no one ever called for Maeve in the middle of the night.

By the time he had gotten to the phone he had woken up Maeve.

"What's going on? Is everything ok?" She asked panicky.

"Yeah yeah, at least I think so." He said rubbing his eyes and answering the phone.

"Hello?" His voice cracked.

He cleared his throat and tried again sounding more normal.

"Hello."

"Reid is Dave, we know who the unsub is were heading to his house now." Dave said over the phone.

"That's great, text me the address in going over there." Reid said.

Maeve laid awake listening to Spencer's side of the conversation. She looked at him nervously.

"No Reid, we need you to bring Maeve down to the BAU so she can make a positive identification." Rossi said.

"Alright, and Rossi?" Reid said.

"Make sure the bastard gets what's coming to him." Reid said before hanging up the phone.

Maeves eyes widened, Reid rarely cursed. Honestly she found it kind of hot. But anyway, she thought, maybe this whole experience isn't completely terrible. How he was protecting her and making sure her assailant would never see the light of day, proved how much he cares for her and how protective he was of her.

He put the phone back on the nightstand and sighed in relief

"What's going on?" Maeve asked.

"They caught him, my team figured out who he was, they are in there way to pick him up." Reid said.

She put her hand over her mouth and gently started crying. Maeve threw her arms around Reid. He hugged her back.

"Thank you so much Spencer." She cried burying her head in his shoulder.

(30 minutes later at the BAU, no ones POV)

Maeve stood in front of the glass window. She knew he couldn't see her, the other side was a mirror, but she still felt as if he was staring at her.

Reid put his hand on her back, nudging her closer to the window.

"That's him." She stated. "That's the man who raped me, thank you so much for finding him."

"It's what we do." Hotch smiled.

JJ walked in holding a pile of folders.

"DNA from all 5 rape kits match to this guy." JJ said pointing through the window.

"He's never getting out."


	11. Chapter 11

Never leave me

Rated m for occasional scenes and langue.

Plot/summary first chapter set at the end of zugzwang. Maeve lives, and they spend there lives together.

(Later that day back at Spencer and Maeves apartment, no ones POV)

One by one each victim had come in and made a positive identification. They already had Maeves identification and DNA that matched all the rape kits, but the more they had on this guy, the better. After Maeve had seen this guy in handcuffs Reid had taken her home.

"Are you hungry?" Reid asked.

"Yeah I'll make a sandwich or something." Maeve said getting up and heading for the kitchen, but Spencer stopped her.

"No let me, I'll make it." He said.

"You realize that I can make a sandwich right?" She laughed.

"And so can I." He teased.

"Why don't we both do it?" She suggested.

"Fine, but I'm making dinner!" He declared.

Maeve took out two pieces of bread then handed the loaf to Reid who also took out two pieces. Maeve began cutting up a tomato when there was a knock at the door.

She took a dish rag off the counter and wiped her hands. She looked through the peephole then unlocked the chain on the door.

"Penelope?" Maeve said. "Come in."

"Garcia what are you doing here?" Reid asked continuing to make his sandwich.

"Do you remember about three years ago when you got shot in the leg and I wouldn't let you have any of the cookies that were for Hotch?" Garcia asked.

Reid laughed. "Of course I do, I have an eidetic memory, I remember every single word we have ever said to each other."

Garcia handed him a plate of chocolate chip cookies with clear plastic wrap over the top.

"Ok that's a bit creepy but I thought it was time I gave you some cookies." She smiled.

Reid unwrapped the plate and handed a cookie to Maeve before taking one out for himself. He offered one to Garcia but she shook her head no.

"But I mainly came to ask," Penelope turned to Maeve. "How you were."

"Better now." Maeve said holding up the cookie and taking a bite out of it.

"Seriously though, I'll be alright, it will just take some time. I feel a lot better now that he is in jail." Maeve said.

"Good. I'm glad." Garcia said before hugging Maeve tight. "And if you need anything at all me and the whole team are here for you. And this one is probably never letting you out of his sight again." Garcia pointed to Reid.

"She's right, your just going to have to travel the country with me solving murders." He joked.

"Sounds fun." She laughed knowing he was joking.

"Were having lunch, do you want to stay and have a sandwich or something?" Reid asked.

"No thanks I already ate. I should probably get back to the BAU before another serial killer decides to ruin my weekend." Garcia said before leaving.

"Your team is so nice." Maeve said closing and locking the door up with the chain.

"They're, like a family to me. They are my family." He corrected himself.

"Hey, how come you never told me you got shot?" She asked finally picking up her sandwich and taking a bite out of it.

"Because it never came up." He said.

"Oh so me getting shot in the chest would have no relation?" She laughed.

"The chest and the leg are two very different places on the human body." He says.

"You didn't tell me you were shot, or kidnapped and tortured. Any other major things you wish to share?" She asked.

"Uhh I've been held hostage a few times." He said.

"Me and Hotch were held at gun point in a hospital emergency room and to save ourselves and bystanders Aaron kicked the hell out of me so I could grab his ankle gun." Reid said.

"Another time me and Emily were held hostage by a cult." He continued.

"Once, on a train by a man with a severe mental disorder and I had to perform a magic trick to save myself another agent and civilians."

"Your serious?" She laughed. "You saved people by doing a magic trick?" She asked.

He nodded laughing.

"Show me." She said.

He took a dime off the table.

"Well this man thought he had a computer chip implanted in his arm, but he didn't so I did this." He said showing Maeve his trick.

"And that saved you?" She laughed.

"That is what saved us." He confirmed nodding.

"Who was the other agent that was on the train?" She asked thinking she may know them.

"You don't know her, she left the team." Reid said.

"Why?"

"She got shot in her own home, and was never quite the same when she got back." Reid said remembering Elle.

"She had major PTSD, and shot and un armed man." He continued.

Maeve nodded and took a deep breath.

"I want to uh, I want to te-tell you about my dream last night." Maeve said.

"Of course I'll listen, but what made you decide to talk about it?" Reid said.

"Well, you mentioned that, that woman had gotten PTSD, and I want to do everything I can, to make sure that doesn't happen to me, and you said that talking about your dreams helped you." She explained.

"I'll listen to whatever you want to say." Reid said.

"It's just that, in my dream I was re living the entire attack, nothing was different, and I," she paused taking a deep breath. "I don't want to re live it, every night." She said sitting down on the couch trying not to cry.

"Mae," Spencer said sitting down next to her. "I'm going to do everything I can to make sure that doesn't happen. I'll do whatever I can to make you comfortable, and help you get through this rough patch. I know it may not seem like it, seeing as in the last month I let you get shot and raped, but I'm going to protect you, even in your dreams. Just try to imagine it like a cognitive interview, you'll be put back in that place, but I'll be right beside you." He smiled at her.

She gave a small smile back.

"It's not your fault." She whispered.

"Hmm?"

"You saved my life, Diane would have killed me if you hadn't gotten the gun from her. And as for the uh" she stuttered. "The rape, there is nothing you could have done, what your doing right now is the best thing you could do." She said.

"And what's that?" He asked.

"Your taking care of me."


	12. Chapter 12

Never leave me

Rated m for occasional scenes and langue.

Plot/summary first chapter set at the end of zugzwang. Maeve lives, and they spend there lives together.

(The next morning, no ones POV)

Maeve stumbled out of the bedroom and into the living room still groggy from waking up. Her boyfriend was sitting on the couch reading a book, as usual. He always spent his free time reading.

"Oh hey." He said when he noticed Maeve standing in front of him.

"Good morning." She said as she rubbed her eyes.

He closed his book and placed it on the coffee table.

"How long have you been awake?" She asked grabbing coffee beans out of the cabinet.

"Maybe twenty minutes. I came out here because I didn't want to wake you." He answered.

She turned on the sink and filled the coffee pot with water then placed it on the coffee machine. When the coffee was made she took out a mug.

"You want a cup?" She asked starting to take out another mug. She knew he would say yes.

"Of course." He says and she brings the coffee to him and sets it on the table in front of him.

He noted that she looked much happier. The circles under her eyes from deprived amount of sleep were gone. Not to mention her talking was clear, not a whisper like before. She made eye contact with him instead of looking down when she spoke. This was progress.

"Dave invited the whole team to his house for dinner tonight." Reid said.

"I'm not part of the team." Maeve pointed out.

"You are defiantly invited if you want to go. Hotch is bringing Beth and Jack, and JJ is bringing Will and Henry. When we do things like this together, spouses and family are always invited. Besides, it's a celebration for solving a case, one that became personal to us." He said.

Maeve knew what he meant by the case got personal to them. She knew that if one person was hurt, or sad they all were.

"If your sure I'm invited then I'd love to go." Maeve smiled and took a sip of her coffee.

"We need leave at about three." Reid said.

Maeve glanced at the clock on the wall.

"It's ten thirty now, what do we do until then?" She asked.

"It's up to you." He gave her the choice.

"Well I was planning on reading my book and getting lost in another world." She said.

"I do want to finish reading war and peace today, should take me about a half an hour." He said picking up his book again.

"I'm smart, but I was I could read as many words as you could per minute."

(3 and a half hours later, no one POV)

Maeve was so lost in her book she didn't notice that it was already 2 in the afternoon. Reid hadn't noticed either. He had finished war and peace and read 3 more books in this time.

"Oh my god it's already 2?" She said.

"I got so caught up in my book and I still have to shower."

"So do I. Bad things happen when we sit down and read." He laughed.

"Do you want to shower first?" She asked.

"No, go ahead." He said.

"I'll be quick." She said before shutting the bathroom door and turning the shower on.

Maeve wasn't more then 5 minutes in the shower, and neither was he. When he came out of the bathroom he saw Maeve still wrapped in a towel going through the drawers in her dresser.

"Did you lose something?" He asked.

"No I was just waiting to ask you if this is a dress up thing or just casual." She said.

"It's not prom dress dress up but JJ and Emily usually wear a simple dress." He said.

"How often do you guys have these dinners?" She asked.

"Well since we travel the country together we eat together all the time in restaurants and diners but typically when we're get back here, Quantico, we have seen enough of each other. Sometimes we have celebration dinners a Daves though." He explained.

Maeve took a blue dress out of the closet and went into the and shut the door. She pulled on the dress on over her head and brushed lint off the front of it. She dried out her hair, and curled it a bit. Her hair was naturally wavy but to be curly it needed a little help. She put on a small amount of makeup, just mascara and eyeliner. She stared at herself in the mirror and sighed. The reflection stared back at her.

On the other side of the door in the bedroom, Spencer pulled on a pair of black pants and adjusted a belt to fit him. He took a blue collar shirt out of the closet and put his arms through the holes then fixed the cuffs at the end of the sleeves. He choose a black and brown tie and wrapped it around his neck. He put threw on a black blazer and ran a comb through his long hair. He stood in front the mirror and fixed his crooked tie. He was adjusting the collar on his shirt when Maeve came out of the bathroom. The dress looked amazing on her and her hair was perfectly curled.

"Mae, you look amazing." He said staring at her.

"You don't look to bad yourself Dr. Reid." Maeve said.

(1 hour later at Rossi's, no ones POV)

"Wait, so you actually said-" JJ started but the doorbell interrupted her.

Dave opened the front door and greeted Maeve and Spencer.

"Hi sorry we're late." Reid said stepping inside.

"No worries." Rossi said leading them into the kitchen where everyone was gathered.

"Wow you two clean up nice." Emily said while greeting Maeve and Reid with a hug. JJ and Penelope also hugged the both of them.

"How are you doing Maeve?" JJ asked.

"I'm.." She sighed. "I'm alright."

Suddenly Henry and Jack came running from the living room.

"Hey there, I've gotcha." Reid laughed as he picked Henry while he was running through.

Henry giggled when Spencer scooped him up in his arms.

Jack ran to his father who picked him up just as playfully as Spencer had.

"This is Maeve." Spencer told Henry and pointed to her.

Maeve gave a little smile and waved at Henry.

"Hi Meve." Henry pronounced her name wrong but Maeve still smiled.

"Jack and Beth this is Maeve." Aaron introduced.

Jack waved to her and she laughed and waved back.

"Hi, I heard about what happened, I'm so sorry." Beth said and shook hands with Maeve.

"Thank you." Maeve said back quietly.

"And this Will." JJ said.

"Hi."

"Hi."

Dave poured 10 glasses of red wine and 2 glasses of orange juice for Henry and Jack.

"To better times!" Aaron declared hoping the drama was over for a while.

They clinked glasses with each other, cheering and smiling.


	13. Chapter 13

Never leave me

Rated M for occasional scenes

Plot/Summary: First chapter set at the end of zugzwang, Maeve lives and they spend their lives together.

Warnings: Mature scene in this chapter

Sorry if this chapter is awful, I have trouble writing smut because I don't like to write it and I feel like I will be judged but I want them to have kids at some point and the stork can't just bring the kids to it has to happen.

(One month later, no ones POV)

In the past month Maeve had made great process of getting back to her normal life. She went out of the house more, and no longer went into the bathroom to change. Her nightmares had become less frequent and she slept much sounder. She still didn't like to be left alone though, which was understandable. They hadn't made love since the attack, and Spencer was not pushing her at all. He wanted her to be comfortable with him, and not afraid, if she told him to stop he would, and he would never do anything to hurt her in anyway, physically or emotionally.

They had been lying in bed reading for the past hour. Whenever they read, they were lost in their own worlds and lost track of time. Spencer was so caught up in his book he barely noticed Maeve get on top of him, straddling his waist. She leaned in to kiss him and he put his book to the side. He put one hand on the back of her head and another on her back, pushing her into him. Maeve had her hands on the sides of him face and continued kissing him deeply. Out of reflex he jerked his hips into hers and she froze. He immediately started apologizing.

"I'm so sorry, that was completely inappropriate I should never have don't th-." Maeve cut him and started kissing him again.

She moved her hands down and started to unbutton his shirt. He grabbed her wrists stopping her actions.

"Maeve, stop hold on." He said and she grew worried.

"D-did I do something wrong?" She asked looking concerned.

"No not at all, I just want to make sure your, you know, ready?" He asked.

"It's been a month." She said. "We have done this twice before the attack, and it's so much different when it's you and me. You care about me, you make sure I like what your doing and am pleased as well as you. I know that if I say stop, you will. When you and I do this, I feel loved, I want to feel loved again. I don't want to feel like a victim anymore."

"You are loved, very much." He said staring into her eyes. "And always will be."

She smiled and a tear ran down her cheek. He put his hand on her cheek and used his thumb to wipe away her tear.

"Don't cry." He said.

"I can't even start to explain how much I love you." Maeve told him.

Once she had unbuttoned his shirt he sat up to make it easier for her and she gently pushed it off his shoulders. She ran her fingertips down his slowly down his stomach and stopped when she reached his belt buckle. She looked at him as if she was asking for permission and he nodded. She continued her movements and undid his belt and slipped his pants off leaving him in his boxers. She sat up, still straddling his waist, and took a deep breath as he started to unbutton her shirt. He noticed her getting tense.

"Are you sure?" He asked.

She closed her eyes and nodded. She wanted to do this, but at the same time she didn't know if she was ready.

He very very very slowly began to unbutton her shirt, watching her face every time he made a movement. He unbuttoned her shirt but he held it in place across her chest, not wanting to expose her if she didn't want to be. When he got to the last button she nodded once more signaling him she was alright and to continue. She brought her to her chest and placed her hands on his, slowly she opened her shirt and let it fall off her shoulders. Spencer moved his hands around her back and put them on her bra clasp.

"Can I?" He asked and she nodded.

He noticed that her gun shot wound was finally healed, all that remain was a scar.

He kept his hands on her back and flipped them so he was on top. He leaned in to kiss her again and rolled his hips forward onto hers. She moved her hands down to her waist and slide her pants down, but not her underwear. While her hands were down there she rubbed him through his boxers. He broke off their kiss and moaned into her mouth.

"Mae."

"Yes?" She smirked.

"No I was just saying that beca-." He started but she sat up and kissed him deeply again.

He trailed his hand down her neck, to her chest, down her stomach and to her core. He slowly gripped the waist band on her panties and she got a worried look on her face. He immediately took his hand away.

"I'm not going to do anything you don't want me to." He stated as he pulled his hand away but she grabbed his wrist and held it in place.

"I need this, it disgusts me that the last person to touch me was him. I need that person to be you." She said with a pleading look in her eyes.

He moved his hands back down and finally pulled her underwear off. He traced his hands up her thigh and lightly traced around her core until finally he pushed a finger inside her. She moaned and threw her head back. He began to move it slightly and added another finger. Her back arched a bit as he continued his ministrations.

"Your ok with this right?" He said wanting to verify that what he was doing was pleasing her and wasn't scarring or hurting her.

"God yes." She moaned and felt herself climbing higher.

He continued to move his fingers inside her, knowing that if he kept hitting that one spot it would send her over the edge. Suddenly she propped herself up on her elbows.

"Spencer, I'm gonna-." She stopped not able to finish her sentence, as she was pushed over the edge.

Her backed bowed off the bed, her eyes squeezed shut and her body trembled with waves of pleasure.

"I love you so much." She moaned towards the end of her orgasm.

When she came back to earth He gently pulled her fingers from her. Slowly she opened her eyes.

"Hi." He said.

"Hi." She replied.

"You know I meant it." She said.

"What?"

"That I love you."

"I love you to." He said. "You still wanna do this?"

She nodded and he stood up to pull his underwear off. He climbed back on top of her and reached for the drawer on the nightstand where they kept condoms. He knew they needed to use one since Maeve had stopped taking birth control because before the rape there were trying to get pregnant. But he didn't know if she would still want to now. She noticed what he was doing and stopped him.

"No." She said. "I know that things have changed, but I still, I still want to have a baby, with you. D-do you?"

"Y-yes, of course I just want you to be sure."

She reached down and grabbed his erection, and slowly pushed inside her. She groaned and he grew worried.

"Am I hurting you?" He asked.

"No, it just, feels good." She blushed.

He kept going until he was slowly thrusting in and out of her. He quickly found a rhythm and she moved her hips meeting his thrusts. He could feel her coming apart, but he could tell she was trying to resist.

"Are you close?" He asked.

She just nodded unable to find the words she wanted to say. He reached his hand down in between them and gently rubbed her clit.

"Let go." He urged.

She came apart, and once again arched her back up off the bed. Her orgasm trigged his and he spilled into her. He rolled off of her and layer flat on his back next to her. She took hold of his hand.

"Thank you." She whispered.

"For what?"

"For making me feel loved again."


	14. Chapter 14

Never leave me

Rated m for occasional scenes and language.

Plot/summary: set at the end of zugzwang, Maeve had lived.

Ok so I know you could totally see this coming but I'm not good at surprises. I'm really giving this fanfiction my all and that's what matters to me.

(3 weeks later, no ones POV)

Maeve took a deep breath and approached the living room where Reid sat reading. Typical.

"Hey Spencer, we need to talk." She said sitting down next to him.

"Are you going to tell me you don't want to be with me anymore?" He asked looking a bit hurt.

"Huh?" She said. "No! Of course not, I love you so much, why would you even think that?" She laughed a little.

"Typically when someone says to another person 'we need to talk' their minds goes to the worst possible case scenario." He explained.

"Aw you think the worst thing would be breaking up with me, that's sweet. Just so you know that would also be my worst case scenario." She smiled and leaned in to kiss him.

He kissed back, there tongues battle in their mouths, until Maeve broke apart.

"Seriously, I need to tell you something." She laughed a bit.

"Anything." He said.

"I'm." She took a deep breath. "Im late." She bit her lip and waited for his answer.

At first he was confused.

"Late for-ooh." His brain suddenly clicked. "H-how late?"

"Like, 4 days." She smirked a bit.

"Did you take a test?" He asked.

"No, I don't want to do that, those things can be wrong, and I don't want to get my hopes up. I would rather go to a doctor and find out."

(One day later at the doctors, no ones POV)

"Maeve Donavan?" A nurse called out.

Maeve and Spencer stood up and followed the nurse to a room.

"We will just start with some basic questions then the doctor will probably order some blood work ok?" The nurse asked typing on her computer.

Maeve and Spencer both nodded.

"Any vomiting recently?"

"I threw up once a few days ago when I woke up but I thought it was nerves." She said and the nurse typed it into her computer.

"How have you been eating?"

"Normal."

"Are you kidding me?" Spencer said to her laughing. "I saw you putting mayonnaise on toast yesterday."

"So your having cravings?" The nurse asked.

"Yeah, I just thought it was PMS." She admitted.

"While on that subject when was your last period?" The nurse asked.

Spencer felt Maeve tense and he put his hand on her knee to calm her.

"The 14th through 20th of last month."

"So your how late?"

"5 days." Maeve answered.

"Are you sexually active?"

"Yes." Maeve answered quietly

"Do you use protection?" The nurse asked.

"No." Maeve whispered.

"We're trying to get pregnant." Reid added.

The nurse looked at them and stood up.

"In that case, I can't say anything for sure, but you should be expecting some good news." The nurse said.

Spencer and Maeve both sighed and laughed a little not knowing what to say.

"That's, that's great." Spencer breathed out.

"Take this lab slip down the hall, and show it to them and they will draw some blood to confirm your pregnant, and you will get a call late tonight or early tomorrow." The young nurse smiled and handed them a piece of paper.

Maeve and Spencer did as they were told and followed the sign that said 'lab this way.' And had an arrow pointed down the hall. They walked up to a desk anR d handed the receptionist the slip. She read it over quickly.

"You can come with me please." The nurse told Maeve and Spencer stayed in the waiting room.

Maeve was guided to a chair and the nurse prepared things. She cleaned Maeves arm with an alcohol pad and told her to make a fist with her hand.

"You going to feel a slight pinch." The nurse said and Maeve looked away as the nurse stuck the needle into her arm. She wasn't fond of blood, but she could deal with it.

The nurse extracted the blood from her into 2 little tubes, and placed a gauze pad on Maeves arm and held it in place with medical tape.

"Your all set dear, just keep that on for 20 minutes."

She got out of the chair and walked back to the waiting room where Reid sat reading a book.

"All set?" He asked standing up.

She nodded and he put his arm around her shoulder as they walked out of the doctors office.

(Later at their apartment, no ones POV)

They waited impatiently for the call. To try and kill some time they watched TV and read, but with a life changing question still up in the air, it was hard to focus on anything else.

"Maybe they won't call to-." Spencer started but suddenly the phone rang.

They both jumped to it and Maeve got their first.

"Is it them?" He asked.

"I think so." She said.

"Ironic." He laughed, they called right when he said they weren't going to.

"Hello?" Maeve spoke into the phone. "This is she."

He was having a hard time hearing the person in the other end of the line but he pieced things together when she smiled, and he heard one thing that the women said: "You are most certainly pregnant."

Maeve and Spencer both let out the breath they were holding.

"Ok, ok, that's great." Maeve said.

"Your about two to three weeks along, we will need you to call and make an appointment at the three month mark, if you have any other questions feel free to call and ask."

"Ok thanks, goodbye." Maeve hung up the phone.

They paused, staring at each other in silence.

"We-." Maeve started.

"We are going to have a baby." Spencer finished.

Suddenly he crashed his lips onto hers and kissed him back, then she wrapped her hands around his back and hugged him tight. He barred his head in her shoulder and leaned his head to the right, into hers. Maeve did the same tilting her head to the left into his. They both laughed, in disbelief.


	15. Chapter 15

Never leave me

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Rated m for occasional scenes

Plot/summary: first chapter set at the end of zugzwang. Maeve had lived.

Sort this chapter took me forever to write I've just been really busy with the holidays. How were yours? Not sure if you guys are likening this story but I like writing it and that's sorta what matters to me. I'm trying to limit the spelling and grammar mistakes but I'm only human. This chapters not very exciting but oh well.

(1 week later)

"Are you sure you don't want me to take another week?" He asked pulling a tie out of the closet and fastening it around his neck.

"No, I'll be fine." She said flopping back under the sheets after using the bathroom.

"You better not leave this house." He warned playfully.

"Yes, yes. I'll be waiting right here" She mumbled as she snuggled her head into her pillow.

"If you need anything please call me."

He walked over to the right side of the bed and gently kissed her forehead.

"Try to get some more sleep." He said knowing she was still tired.

"Wait." She called.

"Are you going to tell the team about the baby?" She asked.

"I will never do anything you don't want me to."

"They need to know, at some point." She said. "Can we just wait a little to tell them?"

"Of course." He pushed her bangs out of her face and left for work.

(At the BAU, no ones POV)

The slim man shoved his hands into his pockets as he rode the elevator to the floor he needed to be on. He wasn't fond of elevators. Ever since that time when him and Morgan were trapped in a small elevator and the lift dropped. There was approximately six elevator related deaths per year and he didn't want want to be one of those six. The elevator dinged and he stepped out and headed to his desk. Morgan looked up from his paper work.

"Hey kid." He said standing up with files. He placed them on Reid's desk.

"These are for you." Morgan declared and sat back at his desk.

"Gee thanks."

"Here." Morgan said standing up and walking to Reid's desk again. "Does this make it better?" Morgan placed a cup of coffee in front of Reid.

Reid nodded and took a sip.

"How's Maeve?" Emily asked from her desk.

"Better, still frightened a bit."

"You could have taken another week or so." Morgan suggested.

"She insisted I go back to work, I feel weird about leaving her home alone but I made sure she wasn't going anywhere and I'll probably ask Hotch if I can leave an hour early so I'm home with her before it gets dark."

"I thought you were the one that was afraid of the dark." Morgan laughed.

"I am not!" Reid argued. "I'm just not fond of it." He mumbled. "But Maeve gets frightened at night time because she's having nightmares." Reid said.

"That's understandable." Morgan said.

"I just like to be home with her at night and in the morning because she's been getting sick." Reid said.

Oh shit, he thought remembering that they didn't know Maeve was pregnant.

"Why is she sick?" Emily asked.

"Umm, just nerves from her nightmares." Reid lied with a strange look on his face. He wasn't good at lying.

"You sure?" Emily asked.

Reid nodded. He wondered when and how they were going to tell his team. She was a 4 weeks along, and women start showing at about 8-10 weeks along. That was only another month, they couldn't hide it forever. He considered just telling them but Maeve had asked him not to, and he respected that.

Reid shifted uncomfortably in his seat thinking about the baby. He had never had a child before. He had no clue what to do. He felt so lucky that he could be having a child with the woman that he loved more then anything else, but he was also afraid. What if he didn't do things the right way or know how to do things? He stood up and headed for JJ's office. He knocked on the open door twice.

"Hey Spence, what's up?" She asked looking up from her paperwork.

He stepped in and shut the door.

"JJ I need to tell you something, but you can't say anything to the rest of the team."

"Ok..." JJ said lingering on the 'k'.

"Maeves pregnant." He said and bit his lip.

JJ's mouth opened and formed an 'o'. She stood up and hugged him.

"Spencer, that's great. Your going to be a father."

"That's what I'm afraid of." He said breaking their hug.

"I'm, I'm afraid that I won't be good at it." He said.

"Spence, I see you interview children all the time, your great with kids." She said.

"I know, but this isn't a victim, this is my child." He said.

"To be honest with you, I was in the same position you are in. Having your first child is scary, you wonder if they will like you, if they'll be safe. But I bet that Maeve is going through the same situation. This is her first kid to. She's probably just as scared as you, and remember, she's the one that has to carry a child inside of her for nine months and go through hours of labor, you have it lucky." JJ laughed.

Spencer gave a small grin.

"You guys will be amazing parents." JJ said. "And if you need any help, call me, or anyone on the team for that matter."

"Why do you not want to tell the team?" She asked.

"Maeve and I decided we weren't going to say anything for a few weeks."

"I won't say anything." JJ assured him. "How far along is she?"

"Not far at all, 2-3 weeks." Spencer said.

"Do you want a boy or a girl?" JJ asked out of curiosity.

"It doesn't matter to me, all that matters is that I'm hopefully having a happy and healthy child with the women I love more then anything."


	16. Chapter 16

Never leave me

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Rated m for occasional scenes

Plot/summary: first chapter set at the end of zugzwang. Maeve had lived.

Sorry this took forever I've been sick. So I'm trying to post a chapter at least once a week. Also sorry for the awful chapter, I just couldn't figure out what to write so I decided to have a bit of PTSD in this chapter. I know PTSD is an awful thing and I wanted to make sure I acknowledged it in the story, and I also at some point wanted to acknowledge Morgan's abuse as a child because I kinda went through a similar situation, and it's a just so messed up and not right.

(Later that night, no ones POV)

Maeve laid on the couch, waiting for Spencer to come home. She heard the door creak open, and the echo of footsteps filled the room. She whirled her head around and saw a shadow in the dark, but couldn't make out who it was. She swallowed in fear as the footsteps approached her. She wished she hadn't turned the lights off earlier. A hand touched her shoulder, and she sat up screaming.

"No!" She yelled.

The figure immediately jumped up ran to the other side of the room and flicked on the light switch.

"Maeve, Maeve, it's just me, it's ok, it's just me." Spencer said approaching her slowly.

He tossed his keys onto the coffee table and sat down next to Maeve. She covered her face with her hands and tried to slow her breathing.

"I'm sorry."

He rubbed her back and brought her closer to him. She rested her head into his chest and cried. He put his hand on her head and stroked her hair over and over again.

"It's ok, it's ok, it's ok." He repeated.

She took a deep breath and sat up.

"Did something happen today?" He asked.

"No, I just, I don't think I'm as ok as I keep saying I am." She confessed.

"Mae, you have PTSD, you don't need to hide it or be embarrassed about it. It's completely normal after experiencing a traumatic event. Over 75 percent of women experience it after being raped. I've worked cases like this and have interviewed and talked to hundreds of victims, and I have not met one that could deal with this ordeal by themselves." He explained.

"I'm not by myself, I have you." She said.

"And I will always be here for you, but I think you should talk to someone else," He paused, "A women I mean."

"I don't want to talk to anyone else about it." She looked down.

"Then please tell me what's bothering you so much." He said.

"How do you know something is bothering me?" She asked.

"Your body langue, like the way your bouncing your leg up and down, I do that when I'm nervous." He confessed. "Or the way you don't make eye contact while taking to me, and your tilting your head downward. I think that there is something your holding back because your ashamed. I promise whatever it is, I will support you and help in anyway that I can."

Finally she looked up at him and sighed.

"Tell me." He encouraged.

"It's really personal and hard to say." She said.

" I bet you will feel better after you get it out. Because bottling it up inside didn't work for me, or Morgan, or anyone."

She breathed out.

"While he was." She paused. "Doing it, I." She stopped.

He gave her a pleading look, as if he was begging her.

"I got aroused..." She whispered, looking away and never making eye contact.

He sighed. He had seen victims deal with all the factors of being raped, but the thing they struggled with was that their bodies reacted to it, even if they didn't want to.

"Mae, that means nothing, it doesn't mean you enjoyed it. It's very actually very common, your adrenaline is running which increases the chances of becoming aroused. Our body's are built to react to stimulation, it doesn't matter who's touching your body, it's just doing what it's made to do. Why didn't you tell me everything? Every little detail you experienced could be the thing that's scaring you, I want to help."

"I don't know, I just, it's embarrassing and I thought you would be mad that's someone else...could do that to me." She trailed off.

"Maeve I could never be mad at you for something like this, you couldn't control it, it's a natural response Believe me I've had many unwanted," He paused. "Reactions. I was a pubescent boy going through high school and college, you can understand where that went." He laughed a little hoping his stories would lighten her mood.

She smiled slightly.

"Let's talk about something else." He suggested shifting so he was lying against the back of the couch.

"Like what?"

"How about the elephant in the room." He said pointing to Maeves stomach.

"Did you tell the team?" Maeve asked.

"No, well yes, I told JJ." He said. "I'm sorry I know you told me not to say anything but I was worrying, I've never had a child before and I'm thinking 'what if I screw it up'."

"First of all, you can't be worrying like this yet, I'm only a month along. Talk to me in 6 months, then we can start worrying about those sorts of things. I think we should tell the rest of your team, when we find out if it's a girl or a boy, ok?" She asked.

"Sounds perfect." He pulled her head close to him and kissed her forehead.

They sat in silence for a moment.

"What happened to Morgan?" She asked randomly.

"Huh?"

"You said that bottling it up inside didn't work for you or Morgan, what happened to him?" She asked.

"Oh, I forgot you didn't know." Reid said.

"Didn't know what?"

"Morgan was abused as a child, sexually abused." Reid said quietly.

"That's awful." Maeve said leaning back against the couch. "Some people are just awful."

"And unfortunately, with my job I deal with all the criminals and awful people, but I get to come home to one of the good and amazing people." He smiled.

"I love you."

"I love you too."


	17. Chapter 17

Never leave me

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Rated m for occasional scenes

Plot/summary: first chapter set at the end of zugzwang. Maeve had lived.

Sorry for all the time gaps I just don't know what to write so I skip to a time where I do know what to write!

(5 months later, no ones POV)

"Promise you'll let me as soon as you find out?" Spencer choked out while coughing.

"Yes, I promise." She said.

Today was the day they found out if they were having a boy or a girl. Spencer had wanted to go to the ultrasound with her, but he had caught a nasty cold that had gone through the entire BAU team.

"Are you sure you don't want me to go with you?" Spencer asked from the bedroom while Maeve looked around the living room for her cell phone.

"Baby, you can barely stand up and you have an awful fever." She said feeling his head. "I feel bad leaving you here alone when your this sick."

She walked to the kitchen and took out a glass and filled it with water.

"I could call someone to watch you." She said setting the glass down on his night stand.

"Mae, I'll be fine, I'll probably just fall back asleep anyway." He said coughing.

She sat on the edge of the bed and kissed his forehead.

"I'll call you on my way home." She said grabbing her keys and phone that she found on the couch.

He heard the door shut with a loud thud. His eyes fluttered shut and he slept for about 45 minutes before the ringing of his phone woke him up. He rolled over looking at the clock. His hand felt around on his nightstand until his fingers felt his cell phone

"Hel-lo?" His voice cracked.

"Hello?" He repeated clearing his throat.

"Oh, you sound great." JJ said sarcastically.

"Feel great to." He played along with her sarcasm.

"I thought Maeve had an appointment today, don't you usually go with her?" JJ asked.

"This cold really knocked me off my feet." He said grabbing a sip of water from the glass Maeve had brought him earlier.

"Sorry about that." JJ laughed knowing that she was the one who started the cold that had brought the entire team down.

"You'll call us when you find out the sex of the baby won't you?" JJ said.

The rest of the team had found out that Maeve was pregnant about a month ago. Maeve and Spencer realized they didn't want to hide it from their friends anymore. The team was in Iowa working murders in a small residential area. Reid had shown up with his go bag and had been there when they reviewed the case in the round table room, but Hotch sent him home when threw up from dehydration.

"Yes JJ we will let you know." He said yawning.

"See ya Spence."

"Bye, be safe."

He clicked the red off button on his cell phone and placed it back on the nightstand. He flipped himself onto his back and pulled the blankets up over his shoulders. His mind involuntarily wandered to Maeve. He wondered how the doctors appointment was going. He wondered If their baby was healthy. He wondered if it was a boy or a girl. If he would be a good father. He shook his head and tried to push the negative thoughts out of his mind and fall back asleep. But he couldn't, he just had to much on his mind. He sighed and stood up walking to the kitchen. He opened the freezer, took out a Popsicle and unwrapped it. He walked to his bookshelves and ran his fingers over the books until he found the one he was searching for. He took it out of the shelf and and sat down on the couch. He glanced at the clock, it was 9 am, her appointment ended at eight thirty, she should have called by now. He started to worry, what if something bad happened again? She had gone through enough in the past year, she couldn't take another hit. Suddenly he heard the lock on the door click and then it was opened. He turned around to see who was there and he started coughing again.

"You should be in bed." Maeve said closing the door.

"I'm fine." He stood up and threw away the Popsicle stick. "Why didn't you call me?" He asked.

She walked to the kitchen and picked something up on the counter.

"Because I left my phone here on accident." She said holding it up in the air.

His mouth formed an 'o' and he nodded walking toward her.

"So?" He asked taking her hands.

She bit her lip and smiled.

"It's a girl." She grinned.

He smiled and let out the breath he had been holding.

"T-that's great." He stuttered and wrapped his arms around her.

She returned the favor and put her arms around his back.

He broke the hug, and put his elbow up to his mouth and coughed.

"I take it you still don't feel well?" She said.

"I'll be fine, Morgan and Emily said it only lasted a few days for them."

"Do you want some soup?" She asked.

He nodded. "That would be great."

She went to the cupboard in the bathroom and took out some pills. She filled a glass with water and brought them to him.

"Take these." She said. "It will help with your fever and the cough."

He put the pills in his mouth and swallowed.

She went into the kitchen and took out a can of soup. As she was opening it she looked behind her at the couch where Spencer was sitting. She smiled watching him, he turned around and smiled back at her.


End file.
